


Vengeance has a sickly sweet flavour

by EvanSP



Series: This Hamlet Life [2]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gambling, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Murder plotting, Swearing, Treason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanSP/pseuds/EvanSP
Summary: Enough is enough.The heir's despicable behaviour has left the citizens of the hamlet enraged. One young lady in particular, has had enough. From unwanted opinions on her new lesbian status, to having her mental state torn apart by recent events, how much more can she take?





	1. Short Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another darkest dungeon story. This one's going to be continuous, which is new for me since i'm used to writing long one-shot stories.  
> I'm playing around with the girl's relationship at the moment, adding realistic moments (like arguing.Not every couple is sunshine and rainbows)  
> Sorry if it's kinda short, but I prefer quality over quantity and I'm sticking with that rule.  
> But please enjoy, and I would love to hear your opinions in the comments.  
> -Evan

"He's doing **WHAT**?!" Shadow yelled in disbelief, causing a few disapproving heads to turn their way and give a tut of irritation. Monto tried to silence her and waved off the disapproving villagers, giving them an apologetic look.

"Calm, Shadow. I was just telling you. Thought you already knew?" The other female inquired, trying to keep up with her girlfriend's attitude. She took a sip from her frothy pink drink, shaking the flask to try and enhance the flavour.

"No, I fucking didn't." She grabbed the Doctor's gloved hand and tugged her along the Hamlet, ignoring the ridiculing whispers and stares that she was 99.9% sure were about their new lesbian status. Once she found the building, The Grave Robber opened the stiff doors to the Tavern, a strange stuffy smell filling her nostrils as soon as she stepped inside. Shadow suddenly felt a mischievous urge to steal the Doctor's white avian mask that she knew for sure obscured this foreign smell. But she knew that for one, Monto would exact her revenge whilst Shadow was peacefully snoozing in her bed, probably torturing her by feeding her nostrils the sweet familiar whiff of poison. So she decided against the idea.

The Duo walked down the hall, past the Brothel suite, and into the drinking hub. Shadow didn't even want to attempt to describe the various musky smells that had happily invaded her nostrils in that damned hall. She knew one thing for sure though, Monto was one lucky bitch."Where is the beast taking me now?" The Doc asked out loud,half-jokingly, putting the cork back onto her flask and putting the drink away into her bag.

Shadow surveyed the hub. There were several various tables, occupied by current poker games or drinking sessions. At the front of the building was a drinking bar, occupied by Hugh, who was currently chatting away to an unfamiliar girl the couple didn't recognize. The thing that caught Monto's attention was the huge crossbow that was impressively slung across her back like a pet. Her dark skin, mixed with brown, conceited eyes and locks proudly tied high above her head, had made her stand out from the rest of the crowd. She clearly wasn't a villager, but she was unfamiliar, as both girls knew everyone else on the roster. The new stagecoach had arrived earlier today, maybe she was a newcomer?

The blonde made her way to the other side of the room, past the entrance to the Gambling Hall, and to the table, bringing her poor girlfriend along with her. The bandit looked up from his winning streak and stopped when he saw the duo. With a grin, he pointed in their direction, cheers beginning to erupt from the table as the other players began to take notice."I fucking told you they were dating!" Dismas punched the table and gave the poor Jester a mighty wack to the arm.

"I was just about to place my card, and you just fucked it up." Saquer commented, getting out of his seat to pick up the cards that now littered the dirty floor."Excuse me, ladies."He said, trying to move the table. Dismas rolled his eyes."BORING." The rogue fanned him away, now eying the intriguing instrument strapped to his back.

"Asshole!" Shadow yelled, provoked, as she waved her arms trying to get his attention. Dismas turned his gaze back to her, that cocky grin forever sewn onto his lips, Shadow swore she could see faint stitches lining his mouth if she squinted very closely."Oh hello Romeo, uh, didn't see you there. What can this bandit do to assist this pussy magnet?" 

The entire table of men roared with laughter in response to his joke. Dismas, of course, gave his audience a bow, as applause started up."I know, I know, I'm _wonderfully_ humerus and dazzlingly sexy, but let's not forget about the cause of the joke" he gestured to the couple "Take a bow, girlies." 

"Enough!" Monto slammed her fist on the table, surprising everyone, including Shadow. Even Hugh and The Arbalest turned to look at the commotion."Must you always try to include yourself in other people's business, bandit?" She studied him for a moment, "Impetuous, egotistical, _injudicious_ ; clear signs of a narcissist." The Doctor turned to her girlfriend."What was it you wanted?"

"Wha-Oh, yeah." Shadow readjusted her hat and regained her composure."Okay asshole, I need to borrow ya." She motioned for Dismas to follow her, and when he didn't, Monto stepped forward." **Now**."

Dismas followed the pair outside the bar, unwillingly, into the overbearing hallways, which still smelled like rotting semen, to be precise."So, what?" He tapped his foot in annoyance. Shadow gave him a sinister grin, "Would you kindly assist a lady in her crimes?" Dismas raised an eyebrow at her strange proposal."Clarify, girl."

The maiden whipped a knife out of her coat pocket and began to polish it with her sleeve."Oh, you know. The heir is an asshole, isn't he?" Dismas gave a curt nod."Wouldn't it be nice if our little friend, karma, suddenly decided to pay him a visit?"

"I asked for a clarification, not a fucking haiku." 

"Actually, that was not a haiku Mr.Dismas; it was a metaphor. Please educate yourself." Monto interrupted.

Shadow snickered, "Thank you, honey." She turned her attention back to the bandit, who was currently glaring daggers at Monto."I want you to join me in killing the heir." She announced.

Sounds of deathly silence filled the room before Dismas finally broke the silence.

"You're kidding?"

Shadow shook her head, now tracing the edge of her blade along her arm. The Doctor came up behind her and shook her shoulder. "You are being serious? I cannot tell. Unable to decipher emotion from your facial expression."

"Why are you questioning me, I thought you agreed!" She crossed her arms, turning towards her girlfriend with a scowl. Monto shrugged, "I agree that what he did was scandalous, but not with the killing aspect."

"He took our fucking money, and sent our friends to their deaths."

"Yes, but."

"Monto, listen. We had nothing to do with his affairs with that shitty rival town. But he had NO FUCKING RIGHT TO FORCE OUR ALREADY SLEEP-DEPRIVED FRIENDS TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK. AND NOW STRIPE AND REYNAULD ARE PROBABLY DEAD, ALL BECAUSE HE GOT PISSY OVER A PETTY RAID." She forced herself to stop, her entire body trembling from anger, and her emotional outburst. Neither Monto or Dismas could speak for a few minutes, as they were still stunned. It was rare to see Shadow actually showing any sort of emotion, with the exception of her snide remarks or gallowing taunting.

Ignoring Dismas, the Doctor came back to her girlfriend's side after a few moments and gently touched her shoulder."Shadow, look at me."

The girl turned to face her and tensed up when she felt Monto touch her shoulder."I may not agree with you on this proposal, but." She paused to regain her breath," as your partner, I'm going to help you out in any way I feel I possibly can. I see how much this situation has affected you, but if you expect me to be the one to commit the act, I don't think I will be much assistance." Monto lifted her avian mask and tilted her head up slightly, her lips joining Shadow's for a much-needed kiss.

Both girls continued like this for a minute, ignoring the world and it's surroundings, focusing intently on the kiss itself. The Doctor's arms had (unnoticeably to her) wrapped themselves around the other girl's neck, bringing the pair closer. Shadow unwillingly forced herself to pull away, as she suddenly remembered-they had an audience. She turned to face Dismas, who was giving her a sly grin. He started to clap.

"Now that the show's over, do you want to discuss the plan?"

 


	2. Broken bones and knives

"That's a yes?"

"What do you think?"

"Well thank the swine god, cause I really wasn't planning on having an early funeral." She let go of the Doc, now turning to Dismas. She looked deep in thought for a moment, before dismissing the bandit with a wave."That's all I wanted, we'll meet tomorrow to discuss the plan. Can go back ta' your game now."

Dismas shrugged, leaving the pair alone as he strolled back through the tavern halls to the main room. Once the doors shut with a click, she turned back to Monto.

"How do you know he isn't going to alert the heir?" The smaller girl asked.

"Believe me, he won't. I know Dismas, for uh _reasons_. I just happen to know that he's managed to steal plenty of the heir's idols. Ooh lucky bastard, they sell for so much." Monto rolled her eyes at this. It didn't take a genius to decipher why Dismas and Shadow got along so well, or rather, sometimes. Turning to look out of one of the only windows in the building, The Doctor noticed how quickly darkness had suddenly fallen. This was strange, it had only been light an hour ago, hadn't it? Though the brightest in the Hamlet, her memory wasn't the best although for some odd reason the sun had mysteriously vanquished itself, leaving the nonchalant gaze of the moon to graze over the earth once more.

"We should really retreat back to our rooms, darkness is falling." The Doctor said, trying to encourage her girlfriend to leave."Actually, you know what, I've had just about enough of this smell." Shadow replied quickly, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Both girls hurriedly sped through the creaky door and out of the building into the bleak night. The Grave Robber couldn't hold back the purge, her body betraying her, she started to retch."-EUGCK, FUCK." she managed between coughs, "FUCKING SHIT."

"Easy." Monto hushed, patting her back whilst reaching into her bag. She retrieved a vial which seemed to contain a strange transparent looking liquid."Drink this." She said, holding up the vial in Shadow's view. She swiftly snatched it, threw the lid off and started downing it like her life depended on it."Don't strain yourself." The Doc said, trying to stop her from choking to death on the vial.

"You..know..what..i'm done" Shadow grabbed Monto's arm and started to make off to God knows where. If it wasn't for her steady footwork, the smaller girl would have definitely tripped over her own feet with the harshness of her girlfriend's iron grip. Both of them made the journey back to their designated building in silence, both of them too tuckered out and mentally exhausted to start a conversation.

 

~

 

Twisting the metal handle was no easy task, for whoever had entered previously had decided to wrench it out of shape, resulting in the door handle now looking like a deformed swan."The hell...?" The Doc muttered to herself, half asleep. The taller girl peered over her shoulder, curious."Who in the name of Wilbur decided to pin a dead bird to the door?!"

"It's not an animal, it's just some swine decided to..physically abuse the door handle." She replied, delving into her bag and retrieving a bottle of transparent liquid. She twisted the cap off and gently poured some of the contents onto the metal. Slowly but surely, what used to be the door handle had melted away and dissolved into the grass.   The door eased itself open very gently. Monto grabbed the side of the frame and looked back at Shadow."You coming?"

~

Glorious sunshine peeked through the blinds, casting a luminous gaze upon various areas of the room, thus causing the brown haired girl to rise from her slumber. Monto fumbled with the white duvet of her bed before eventually forcing herself out of bed, despite her brain's protests. Wiping the sleep out of her tired eyes, she made her way over to the mirror, gazing at her foggy reflection. As she took a look at her image, all that greeted her was sleep deprived eyes, scruffy locks and bloody scarred arms-the definition of undesirable. She shook her head and went to retrieve her clothing from the drawer. She changed herself quickly, not wanting to look at herself again, and grabbed her things, leaving the room with such haste.

 

"I don't get it D, why didn't you just kill the asshole?" Shadow took a sip from her flask, which had contained the familiar brown liquid that her girlfriend had introduced her to a week ago. "Because Reynauld thought he would be of some use ta us. He was a fuckin' asshole, but his brawn was bigger than his brain" Dismas took a moment to breathe, then continued "boy were we wrong."

"Ya know that little half-bald half-wolf fellow?" Shadow looked up from her drink "Veteran Vesli. Yes, I've seen him around. Always hanging around with Plague Doctor Veci and Hellion Aela from Roster 2." she replied, listening more attentively.

"Hated his guts, he did. Every chance he got, he made sure to give the poor lad a hard time. Tried to kill him, bared the wrath of the beast." This made the blonde girl snicker."Deserved it. I heard from Stripe that he was actually neat. Don't know why Leper Howard decided to treat him like a sinner. Oh, there you are!" The Doctor walked up to the pair and perched herself next to the Grave Robber. "Wha-why are we meeting behind the Abbey exactly?" She questioned the blonde, resting her back against the building.

"Easy. We don't want to be overheard." Shadow replied, sighing."I was thinking we should break into the Heir's Dorm and steal all his good shit, then burn it down"

"Straightforward to the point. Another trait I like about you. But this plan is flawed." Monto mused, fetching a notebook from her bag and scribbling down some messy notes."If I may, I believe I have a more logical approach in mind." Dismas raised a brow in interest whilst Shadow merely cocked her head."Go on."

"I was thinking we could perhaps charm the Heir, or win him over. We could perhaps, volunteer for a more dangerous expedition to impress him and save our winnings for our plan."

The bandit nodded, using his coat to polish his pistol."I agree with the Doc, we need some coin if we are going through with this plan. And ah would very much like this plan ta' go forward, you two aren't the only ones who have been affected by this." Both girls stared at him, causing the bandit to roll his eyes."Reynauld, my buddy." Monto, now understanding, slowly shook her head, looking down at the grass."I miss him, I do." He said, dipping his head pitifully. Monto reached across and patted his shoulder reassuringly."There there, Mr Dismas, I miss our fellow noble crusader too."

"Oh looky here! It's the sinners!" Came an unfamiliar and annoyingly feminine voice. From just the sound of her voice, the couple could already guess she was going to be _very_ provoking and vexatious.

A very frail and thin girl rounded the corner of the building, followed by another, this time taller and wearing some sort of scrappy mask to shield his face."Howard! Restrain them! If we bring them to the warden, we'll surely get that reward." The girl seemed to be wearing some sort of religious garment, equipped with a hood to hide her locks, so Shadow could not make a mental image of her."Don't let them flee! Grab them!" She shouted, fishing some rope from her clothes.

"Now don't you fret, I won't hurt any of you girls unless you retaliate.." Howard said darkly, slowly closing the distance between them. Once he noticed the Bandit, he looked surprised."Dismas! What're you doing here with these disgusting degenerates? Come with us, there is still time for you to be cleansed!" He reached out to touch him, only have his wrist grabbed, and with force, Dismas used his other hand to wrap his sturdy fingers around Howard's, crushing them as the bones whined and cracked, causing the Leper to screech in pain.

"Yer wanna continue?" He jeered before suddenly a large metallic heavy object thrashed him hard on the head, causing the man to let go and fall limp to the floor as a ragdoll would. The same annoying girl in the hood stood behind him, staring coldly now at the two girls. She turned and glared at her cowering assistant."Oh shut up, I'll fix it later. Now get these filthy rejects under control before we lose our chance." Swiftly nodding, Howard eyed both of them, eyes landing on the Doctor's small figure, the corners of his mouth threatening to turn upwards in a grin. Noticing this, the taller female got up and stood in front of Monto, blocking her from their view.

"Fuck off, ugly repulsive dire. Don't fucking touch her or you'll surely pay a visit to the Devil soon" The mention of the dark lord made the Vestal twitch in anger. Shadow plucked a knife from her pocket and used her index finger to trace the base of it, stopping on the edge to test its sharpness."How dare you mention the Devil's name! I'll have you burned!"

"Oh shut up you religious nut." She spat irritably. Her eyes flicked to Howard's advancement. She held out the knife threateningly as if daring him to continue. "Don't even try." She warned, her voice seeping dangerously low. He didn't stop, however, causing Shadow to fling the said knife straight at his disfigured hand, thus causing the man to start wailing once again. She grinned at her own handiwork and precise aim, casually strolling forward to rip the blade from his mutilated hand.

"GUARDS! SOMEBODY GET THE HEIR!" The provoking Vestal screeched, springing through the Hamlet like a maniac. Shadow turned and helped the smaller girl off the grass."We should go" She said flatly, turning to look at Howard again.

"Yes, we should. But I feel a pressing urge to do one thing." Monto added quickly. She walked over to Howard's cowering form and kicked him hard in the stomach."Now we can go."

Both girls took off from the other side of the abbey, being cautious to avoid any onlookers. The taller girl took the Doctor's hand in hers and ran for the overgrown Wealds; which ironically seemed to be the most tranquil place at the moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things escalated quickly,thought i would spice it up a bit after the last boring intro chapter. More character introductions,violent scenes.  
> By the way, there was a reference in here to another darkest dungeon fic on the site. If you can find the section, girl scout cookies for you. :D


End file.
